Gintama One-Shots
by Airise
Summary: Dedicated to Gintama's various characters and OC. Gintama rightfully belongs to whoever owns it.
1. Sadist - Okita

Okita Sogo was a true definition of the word sadist.

"What are you doing?" She tried her best not to kick his sorry ass right there and then.

"Arresting you, of course." Okita was trying to drag her into the police car, to which she refused. "Move it, woman."

"Under what basis?" Her tone was getting impatient. Her plan to get fresh air ended up with a disastrous encounter with one samurai that she really couldn't stand.

Okita looked at her and just shrugged. "Because I say so."

That's it.

Without a warning, strands of Okita's hair fell on the ground. "I'll kill you, you damn samurai!"

* * *

She rubbed her wrist slowly, trying to scan for any fracture. _'That Okita surely have monstrous strength despite his small body frame.'_

Okita had her in prison for almost 24 hours now under the charge of assaulting a police officer.

What an ass.

"Eat." A tray was shoved into her cell. Okita was standing there calmly, as if he had nothing to do with it.

Anna turned her head to her side. Seeing the man itself was a curse. She didn't want to have anything to do with him more than she already did.

"So, you didn't want to eat, eh?" Okita asked one of the guards to open her door. He entered it and sat against the cold, steel bars. "Too bad. It's delicious."

Anna facepalmed. "If you wanted to eat prisioner's food that badly, you should ask Toshi-kun to lock you up in here. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to do it."

Okita twitched. He dropped the chopsticks and the bowl of rice that he was having upon hearing the name Toshi-kun.

"Do you have a crush on the demon?" He asked. Why was it, he didn't know. Everything about this woman either pissed him off or awakened his sadistic sides.

Well, not like he hated it.

At least not most of the times.

"Demon?" Anna chuckled. "And you're not?"

"At least I didn't have the nickname 'Demon Vice-Captain'."

"Says the man who locked me up, ate my food and ..." Anna retorted before she remembered. "When the heck you're going to release me?!"

Okita walked to her. He then knelt beside her. Anna was practically cornered with Okita's hands on both side of her head.

"Maybe never."

Anna found herself to shiver. Before her mind could react, Okita's lips were already on hers.

"I'll make sure you call me by my first name before today ends." Okita smirked as he broke the kiss.


	2. Cigarette - Hijikata

He would never look at her.

And she knew it.

"Misaki-san?" Kondo waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you listening?"

Misaki blinked a few times. Her face flustered when she realized her mind went off went she saw Hijikata walked past the meeting room.

"I'm sorry." Misaki apologetically bowed.

"Ano...are you alright? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Kondo asked worriedly. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Misaki just smiled. "I'll be fine after a good rest."

"Hm...it would be a problem if you suddenly pass out in the streets." Kondo thought about it. Then, a bulb light up on his head. "I know. Tosssshiiiii!"

* * *

Misaki glanced to the side occasionally. Hijikata was walking beside her without making much conversation.

"Um...Hijikata-san?" Hijikata looked at her. "Why are you smoking?" Misaki wanted to facepalm. What the hell did she think?

"It calms me down."

"But, it's bad for your health." Misaki covered her mouth after she spontaneously crossed Hijikata. _'What am I? His mother?!'_

"I guess. But aren't you the same? Sometimes we know it's bad for us, but we still do it. In a way, we're all a masochist."

Misaki nodded slightly as she realized the bitter truth behind Hijikata's wisdom words.

* * *

Gintoki could just care less about the problem this girl had. Seriously. He probably needed to draw a line for the odd jobs' services that he offered.

"Isn't it easy if you just confess?"

"He'll reject me."

"How do you know?"

Misaki went quiet. _'Because I do'. _

Gintoki now focused his attention at the girl in front of him. "If you never ask, the answer will always be no."

* * *

Hijikata dropped the cigarette that he was about to light up. Misaki was standing a few feets from him.

"What did you say?"

"I-I l-like.."

He was not dreaming. This girl had just confessed. To him of all people! Hijikata took a minute to regained his composure. When he did, he pulled out another cigarette from its box and light it up.

"Sorry. But I can't."

"D-Do you like someone else?"

Hijikata was taken aback. Mitsuba's face flashed before his eyes. "No."

"T-then..."

"Give it up." Hijikata already cut her off. "You'll find someone better than me. Someone who can take care of you and protect you. Someone who can be by your side. Forever."

Misaki's tears rolled down her cheek. "Hijikata-san..."

Hijikata started leaving. When he passed her, he said, "I'm like a cigarette. It's bad for your health." And he left Misaki who was on her knees, covering her face with both of her palms and crying silently.


	3. Sun - Kamui

_The reason why I don't care about the sun, is because I have one. Well, not like I'm going to admit it._

"Do you like the rain that much?" He asked, standing with an umbrella over his head, watching as the female standing in the rain and soaking wet.

"Shut up."

Kamui smiled. He took a sit on one of the big boulder nearby and continued watching her in silence.

She closed her eyes, enjoying as the raindrops washed away everything – her feelings, her pain, her sadness, her loneliness.

"Are you crying?"

"I've told you to shut up."

Kamui played with his braid. "Hey~ Do you want to hear a story?" Kikyo turned around, finally giving the man attention he's been seeking for. "There's a planet called Earth. And there's a place called Yoshiwara. It had never seen the sun until the last few days when the chain had been broken by a mere samurai."

"And?"

"The end."

"You suck."

"You can see the clear sky, but you chose to be soaking wet here. Are you trying to fight your nature?"

"You met your sister."

"That's why I love you. You could always read what's between the lines." Kamui clapped his hands.

"Are you jealous?" Kamui stopped clapping. "With me who can see the sun freely?"

Kamui threw his umbrella aside and jumped off of the boulder. He walked towards her. They're now standing in front of each other in the middle of the rain that showed no sign to stop anytime soon.

"I don't care about such thing." He lifted her chin with his finger. "What I care about is..." He brought her face to his closer. "... devouring you." And went straight to crash his lips on hers. For a minute they were like that until Kikyo slightly pushed him away due to lack of oxygen.

"You're really no match for me." Kamui slightly smirked at how panted she was on his chest. "But whatever. I'm the man who always save the best for last."

"Monster."


	4. Love Song - Bansai

When he first heard her, he thought she sounded in so much pain, shrouded in darkness and falling into abyss.

"Hello, miss."

Rie looked up from her lyrics note. "Hello, Mr-wearing-dark-glasses-eventhough-it's-raining now." A fake smile made its way to decorate her pale face. "What can I help you with today?"

"Is that a new song?"

She nodded half-heartedly, while picking her wet papers. Sighing to herself, she crumpled them into one tiny ball and threw it into the nearest bin, but missed due to the strong wind blowing.

Bansai just watched as she sat on the cold ground, rain pouring hard on both of them but neither making a move to find a shelter.

"You took off without permission again."

Rie was a crew on Takasugi's ship. Bansai took her in after hearing her singing under a pile of concrete where the Kiheitai was fighting previously. She was in tears and singing to calm herself. The man thought her beat was unstable but powerful.

Takasugi said nothing when he brought her with them, except with a warning, "If she gets in my way, I don't care if you like her beat or timing, I'll cut her into two."

And so Bansai had been keeping an eye on her ever since.

"The ship is boring. There's one dangerous idiot, a pervert and an chick obsessed with dangerous idiot and you – lame music producer." She circled the wet ground. "Seriously, how the hell the Earth like the song that you wrote for Tsu Terakado? Are they tone deaf?"

"You're the one who didn't know how to appreciate music."

She shot him a look. "Are you seriously giving me that?"

"Whatever. Let's get back."

* * *

Rie dried her hair with a dry towel thrown by Matako, along with a string of cursing words. "Ne Matako-baba.."

"What did you say, you bitch?!" Bullets were fired at Rie, but she caught them all using her strings. Yeah, Bansai thought her how to fight for her own protection.

"Why did you like the creepy Takasugi? Are you really out of choices? Or you're sick in your mind?"

Matako began blushing at the question. She fidgeting, giddily move around and mumbling to herself. Rie tilted her head at the Red Bullet's reaction.

"Ano..."

Matako snapped out of her fantasy. "W-Why do you want to do?"

"Bansai said my songs are too depressing. Hentai-senpai said I should write more about love. Due to very limited contact I've had, you're the only one I can refer to." Rie mumbled slowly to herself the latter part, "Tho it's a very bad personal choice."

"Tch!" Matako crossed her arms over her chest. "Love is not about reason. It's about what you feel."

"Feel?" Rie asked. "You mean like the sensation when you kill?"

"Yeah!"

Rie's face began to wrinkle. "You're one sick psycho. No wonder you like Takasugi."

"What did you say?!" Matako began shooting at her again.

* * *

Crumpled papers all over in Bansai's room. The male looked all over. "Are you writing love letters, by any chance?"

"New song."

"No idea?"

"Yeah." Rie threw her arms in the air. "I'm tired. Why does it so hard to write about love?"

Bansai was taken aback. "Why are you suddenly wanting to write about love?"

"Just wanted to have a change of pace."

Bansai took a seat beside her. "You can't write about things you don't know."

"Does that mean I need to find a boyfriend?" Rie's mind focusing on her choice of candidates. Takasugi, Hentai-senpai, and lame music producer. Ah! The new Admiral of Harusame. _'What's his name again? Kami? Kani? Kakigori?'_

"What are you thinking?"

"What's Harusame's new Admiral's name?"

"Kamui."

"Ah...yes." She looked at Bansai. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Samurais don't need love."

"Just die!"

"But, there's this one girl I always look after." Bansai smiled. "She loves singing. She's bad at saying what's on her mind, so she expressed it in singing. She looks so free when she sings aloud. Her voice resounds in my head."

Rie thought for a bit. "Don't tell me you love Terakado?" Though it's not that unusual producer fell head-over-heels for his artist.

"Hm..." Bansai put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace. "I wonder who is this problematic girl that always sings trouble for me, but I could never brush her beat out of my life."

"Bansai." Rie called out. "Are you saying you love me? Cause you know...that's kind of awkward and ridiculous at the same time."

And the next thing she knew, she was dancing to his tune as his lips locked with hers.


End file.
